Gerita Disney (Fem Italy x Germany)
by Hetaliawall
Summary: Feliciana and Germany decide to go to Disney world for their first date. Many funny and fluffy moments ensue! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Gerita Disney

DAY ONE

Feliciana smirked._ 'This… is going to be good'_. She was outside the door of Germany's room at 4:00 am, holding an air horn. With a mischievous grin she burst through the door and started to blow the horn, making Germany jump up and fall out of the bed. She laughed as his head popped up from the other side of the bed. Germany jumped up, facing away from Feliciana with the pistol that he kept beside his bed. "Vhat is it? Vhat's wrong!" He realized his mistake and flipped around holding his gun. Feliciana who was used to this by now, didn't even flinch and instead placed her hands on her hips. Germany lowered his gun quickly when he realized who the "intruder" was. "Oh, it's you Feli…. Vhat are you doing here?" She sighed and lowered her hands. "Come on! Don't tell me you forgot what day it is?" Her voice was just bursting with excitement, and slight annoyance. Germany thought for a moment. "Umm is it Friday?" Feliciana rolled her eyes and dashes over to the bed and bounced over it to get to Germany. ""It's time for our first date! We're going to Disney world!" Germany winced at her shouting, and smoothed his hair back. "Ja I remember now. I assume you are ready to go?" Feliciana smiled and pointed to the bags that were neatly stacked outside in the hall. She then pointed to herself. Feliciana was already dressed with a yellow sundress and flip-flops, with her hair in her trademark ponytail. Germany nodded. "I didn't really need to ask, did I?" Feliciana smiled. "Nope!" "Ja, well then just give me a few minutes to get ready." Feliciana nodded and dashed out the door, into the kitchen where she waited impatiently for Germany to finish.

When Germany _finally_ arrived in the kitchen, he was carrying the bags and wearing ….. WAS THAT A HAWIAIN SHIRT? Not only that but he was also wearing kakis, completing the "American tourist" look. This of course caused Feliciana to break out into giggles. Germany frowned and looked down at his outfit. "Vhat? Is this not appropriate?" Feliciana smiled and grabbed Germany's hand. "Nope, it's perfect!" She dragged him out the door and ran to the shotgun of his car. He locked the door and joined Feliciana in the car where she was squirming with excitement like a child. They drove to the airport talking about their plans for the trip. Well… Germany talked about the itinerary while Feliciana nodded excitably, letting it go in one ear and out the other. She mostly talked about random things while Germany attempted to focus on the road. Which was difficult considering that Feliciana tended to get loud, and talk with her hands when she was excited. They finally arrived at the airport and were quickly waved through security, due to their status as countries. They settled into the plane and got ready for their long flight. For the entire twelve hour flight Germany read his book, and Feliciana hummed Disney songs while playing on her phone. She was just about to _destroy _Prussia's clan on "clash of clans" when the plane finally touched down in the Orlando national airport. Feliciana grinned and started bouncing in her seat. "Feli, your attracting glares…" Germany sank down in his seat after whispering that. Sure enough even the old ladies were giving her death glares. "Sorry!" She stopped bouncing, embarrassed, but nothing could make her stop grinning. When they were finally cleared to leave Feliciana was the first one out of her seat. They went through customs, and Germany hailed a taxi.

While they rode to the hotel the jetlag started to get to Feliciana, and just as she was about to drift off to sleep she felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder. 'Feli? Ve are here." She nodded and stepped out of the taxi, stretching. Germany grabbed their bags, and they went into their hotel. The resort was one of Disney's more sophisticated hotels, called "The Grand Floridian Resort". They had arrived there at midnight and very few people were in the lobby. While Germany went over to check them in, (Which he insisted on doing), Feliciana sat in a comfy chair by the fountain. The fountain had statues of the penguins from "_Mary Poppins_" wearing waiter's outfits, and they were "splashing" in the pool. She smiled as she thought about the movie, and before she knew it she was lulled to sleep by the sound of trickling water. She awoke from a dream about Germany as a penguin, when she realized that she was moving. Or rather, being moved. Confused, she looked up to see what was causing this. She saw Germanys blushing face looking down at her. He was carrying her down a hall, bridal style. "I …. Uh… You vere asleep, and I didn't vant to disturb you." He set her down gently, bushing deeply. "_You would think that he wouldn't be so shy…wow I am really tired…. But seriously he looks like a tomato" _With that thought she smiled. Honestly she thought that his awkwardness was endearing. "Thanks Ludwig!" He nodded and handed her the key for her room. "Goodnight Germany!" He nodded. "Goodnight… oh and don't forget, ve need to use our human names in the parks." Feliciana nodded. "Ok then, _Ludwig, _buonanotte!" "Ja, Gute nacht." With that Feliciana gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went into her room, leaving Germany looking for all the world like one of Spain's tomatoes. After a quick shower Feliciana turned into bed, and drifted off to sleep thinking about Germany carrying her down the hall.


	2. Day two Animal Kingdom

Gerita Disney

Day two

The alarm clock went off startling Feliciana out of a dream at 9:00. Since they were going to the Animal Kingdom, which didn't have a lot of rides, they had decided to sleep in for once. The alarm buzzed again, demanding attention. With a groan Feliciana sat up, and turned off the alarm before stretching. When she remembered where she was, she grinned and popped out of the bed like a rocket. After a quick change into a white graphic t-shirt and red jean shorts, she braided her hair and walked out into the hall with her purse, with her flip flops smacking the floor. She was greeted by Germany who was already awake and dressed, and looked like he had been for a while now. He was wearing another Hawaiian shirt and tan kakis. Feliciana made a mental note to raid his closet, and burn all of his Hawaiian shirts….

"Are you ready to go Lud? " She grinned and started bouncing with excitement.

"Ja, let's go. "

They walked down the hall, and out the hotel waving to the many Cast Members as they went. They wished them a 'magical day" or something like that. They managed to catch a bus to the park just as it was about to leave. Unfortunately that meant jogging to catch it. '_Drat_. _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _wash_ _my_ _hair_ _again_ _for_ _sure_.' The humid Floridian heat was already taking its toll. To get their minds off the insane heat they chatted about their plans for the day. In typical fashion Germany had everything planned, right down to what ride they should be on at exactly 5:00. Feliciana did her best to pay attention and cut in a few times to ask questions, or to protest at the short amount of time at the rest areas. '_There's no way I can fit in a siesta now…. Oh well.' _ The bus stopped at the front of the park where other people had to buy tickets. But thanks to some VIP tickets from America they were able to get through the line easily. They went through security, and were greeted with an animal themed front gate, proclaiming "THE ANIMAL KINGDOM". They started to walk through when a photographer asked them if they wanted their picture taken.

"Ja, thank you."

The man smiled and directed them in front of the gate and closer together.

"Ok now smile!" The man gave them thumbs up.

Feliciana grinned widely, and peeked at Germany who was just managing a _slight _grin. '_I know how to fix that.. .' _ Just as the picture was taken Feliciana hugged/tackled Germany from his side causing them to tumble to the ground.

"Oops… Sorry Lud."

Germany was blushing heavily by this point, so Feliciana stood up and helped him to his feet before going to look at their picture while he recovered. Feliciana almost died of laughter at the picture. The camera had caught their fall perfectly, with Germany looking startled and Feliciana grinning like a mad man.

"Oh this is great! We'll take it!"

After the camera man explained the whole "digital pictures" thing to her, Feliciana and Germany grabbed some food for breakfast. She was happily munching on her muffin as they walked to the Africa section of the park. The only interesting ride there was an "African safari" called _Kilimanjaro_ _safaris_. Basically they went around in a special jeep and took pictures of animals. Although instead of being behind glass, the animals were free to roam around like in the wild, on a real African savanna. This meant that any animal could walk right in front of the jeep. And they did. They were stuck behind a lazy Rhino for ten minutes, but Feliciana wasn't complaining, after all the Rhino was one of her favorite animals.

"Wow this is so cool! Right Lud?" Feliciana turned away from the side of the jeep as they started rolling again, leaving the Rhino behind them, who looked happy that the weird humans were leaving him alone to eat his food in peace.

Germany nodded in agreement, looking slightly peeved. Whereas Feliciana had managed to get nearly perfect pictures of all the animals, Germany had only managed to get their backsides. After the ride they got off and he looked through his pictures sighing.

"Oh vell, at least you managed to get some good ones."

"Yup!" Feliciana looked around trying to find a sign, but there were tourists everywhere. She even thought that she saw an albino somewhere in the mix, with a man that looked suspiciously like America. But before she could comment on this they were out of sight. '_Hmmm_. _Ok_ _that's_ _weird_.' Shrugging it off she turned towards Germany who was also having a hard time finding a sign through the sea of people.

"So where to next?" Germany consulted his map, and his itinerary.

"Next is the Lion King show, then lunch."

Feliciana grinned and they started to walk toward the show area. Thankfully due to Germanys OCD planning they managed to get there plenty early, and were seated in the very front row. They were informed that they were in the "Lion section". The whole arena was a flat floor, the center was the stage and bleachers were arranged around it. Each bleacher was assigned an animal. The show began with four actors coming out and leading the crowd in a series of animal noises to "bring the animals out". '_Well now we know why the bleachers are different animals… This should be good.' _They were instructed to make animal noises. Feliciana snorted and nearly died of laughter at Germanys attempt at a lion's growl. But to be fair hers wasn't any better. The show finally started when a parade float looking thing was brought out onto the middle of the stage. The show itself was amazing with acrobats, high flyers, and singing. After the show and true to his word, Germany showed her the place where they were going to eat lunch. It was a little barbeque shop, called the _flaming tree barbeque. _Flaming tree or no flaming tree, the smells coming from the restaurant were mouthwatering and Feliciana eagerly dashed over to the line. After eating at the amazing barbeque place they headed to the Asia section of the park.

"So what ride are we doing here?" Feliciana glanced around, but all she saw were trees and monkeys…

Germany looked at the map, oblivious to the fact that Feliciana was now staring at monkeys

"It appears to be called "Kali river rapids". He put away his map and looked up to see that Feliciana was no longer listening; instead she was watching some monkeys fight over a banana. With a slight sigh at being outdone by monkeys, he tapped her on the shoulder and repeated his statement. Feliciana smiled and nodded, urging Germany on.

"America told me about this ride; it's a peaceful boat ride. It should be perfect for after lunch. "Germany smiled.

'_Well it IS a boat ride…. Kind of…' _Smirking Feliciana walked with Germany through the fast line, and onto an eight person raft looking thing. They were seated next to a family all wearing the same bright orange shirt proclaiming "Robertson's family reunion 2014". Feliciana studied the family one by one, until her eyes landed on a little boy who was staring at her. She promptly waved at him and called out in as nice a voice as she could manage, "Hello!"

The little boy blushed and started whispering to his mother. Feliciana shrugged it off, and the raft started to move with a splash, signaling the start of the ride. They started to go up a steep hill and when they reached the top, they started to float down a peaceful river. That is until Feliciana smelled smoke, but having been warned my America about this, only Germany was alarmed.

"Um. This ist normal, right?"

Feliciana looked over at Germany and decided to have mercy on him.

"Yes its normal, now hang on!"

"Vhat? Vhy do I need to hang on…"

Germany cut off when he saw the drop that they about to be tossed over. He let out a German curse as they fell over the side, whereas Feliciana just smirked and shouted with joy.

~after the ride~

Feliciana was soaked….. She couldn't have gotten any wetter even if she had tried… Her only comfort was that Germany was in the same situation, if not worse. He was also looking peeved and muttering about "that lying American". '_At least I knew it was a water ride…America just told me about the fire part, BUT STILL I CANT BEIELIVE THAT WE FELL OFF A FREAKING Waterfall!… ' _Feliciana wasshaken out of these thoughts by a sighing German, who was attempting to slick back his soaking hair to no avail. He gave up on this and instead crossed his arms.

"Vell… that vas… fun."

Feliciana just had to giggle at his expression, he looked ticked, and yet he was attempting to smile. While on others it would have made the person looked weird, on Germany it just looked hilarious.

"Yes that was fun… huh? Feliciana looked down to see who had interrupted her by tugging on her hand. It was the little boy from the ride who was looking up at her with wide blue eyes, and hiding something behind his back. Feliciana crouched down so she could look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" Feliciana gave him her best welcoming smile. The poor boy looked extremely nervous, like he was about to perform for a crowd.

The little boy quickly handed her a small pink flower, and ran away, but not before whispering "You're very beautiful". Feliciana smiled, gripping her flower with one hand and waved with her other at his retreating form.

"Thank you ragazzo!" Feliciana continued to wave until he was back with his parents. Germany smiled and uncrossed his arms before talking to her.

"Vhat a nice boy." Feliciana smiled and smelled her flower.

"Yes. What a sweet boy." She tucked the flower into her braided hair and scooted over to Germany who had finally managed to slick back his hair.

"Come on I know where we go next!" She pointed to the giant "mountain" that was the focus of the park, and one of the best rides at Disney.

"TO EXPERIATION EVERST!"

Feliciana was the most excited about this ride, well at least for the Animal Kingdom. She gripped Germany's hand and started to drag him towards the ride. They fast walked past stalls and telephone posts with pictures of the Yeti, and writing. They also flew past families who looked slightly angry, so Feliciana walked faster, and gave hasty apologies. She would hate to have some angry tourists on her tail. When they got to the actual rid they easily flew through the line and were immediately seated in the very back of a cart that looked like a miniature train.

"Feli are you sure you vant to be in the back? This is vhere the most….. G forces are felt…" His voice took on a suspicious tone.

"You planned this didn't you?"

Feliciana grinned and got strapped in.

"Yup! What fun is a ride without feeling like your face is being sucked off by the wind?"

Germany sighed and got strapped in just as the ride started to chug off toward a giant hill. The ride itself started off slowly and gained speed as it climbed up the steep hill. Looking around Feliciana could see the castle that signified the Magic kingdom, and even the giant golf ball that marked Epcot. She turned her attention towards the front and realized that they were entering a cave that was marked with paintings of the Yeti. The attention to detail was truly amazing; there were even tattered prayer cloths. They finally reached the top, and started to gain speed as they entered the caves of the main mountain, at least until the tracks were ripped up by the "Yeti." As they slowed to a stop Feliciana noticed people putting up their hands, and they head the roar of a yeti rip through the air. Realizing that they were about to move again Feliciana joined everyone in putting up her hands.

"Hold up your hands Ludwig!" She grabbed his hand and held it up with hers.

"Vhat? Vhy?"

"AHHHHH!"

Germany didn't get to finish his thought due to his own manly scream, and Feliciana's squeal of delight as the ride started to blast backwards. They were pushed back into their seats by the force, as they raced backwards up a hill. When the ride started going forwards again they saw the bright flash of a camera before racing outside of the caves into a wide turn around the mountain. Feliciana noticed that Germany no longer had his hand up, and grabbed it putting it back up.

"COME ON LUD, WHAT FUN A RIDE WITHOUT PUTTING YOUR HANDS UP AND SCREAMING!_?" _Just to prove her point she started to squeal again while Germany winced. But he did leave his hands up.

The ride ended when they narrowly escaped the Yeti, and arrived back at the "station". They climbed out on semi –shaky legs, and went to look at their pictures. Feliciana looked like the definition of joy, whereas Germany looked like he had just been arrested. Germany looked at his picture and frowned while muttering under his breath.

"I can never take a good picture…"

Feliciana shrugged and they walked out of the ride, but not before passing through the gift shop where she purchased a plushy Yeti. They left the store with Feliciana squeezing the life out of the toy, and Germany studying the map. She continued to hug the toy as they walked to their next stop, Dino-land U.S.A. This area held carnival rides and games. Feliciana went on a spinning with Germany that looked like a giant time machine. She was going to go on it again, but one look at Germanys green face told her that she should probably not…

They ended up sitting on a bench for thirty minutes while Germany recovered. Apparently spinning and jolting around didn't bode well with the German.

"So Lud…. I guess this means that you won't be joining me on the spinning teacups?"

"Nein…. Sorry." Feliciana playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! That means I can go as fast as I want! Are you ready to go?"

Germany nodded and they headed to the next ride with the extremely creative name of "Dinosaur". Tis ride was the main focus of this area of the park, and had something to do with time machines and dinosaurs. They walked through a museum looking waiting line, and watched an instructional video. The video itself was interesting, and made the ride look very promising. Feliciana could feel excitement building up in her as they walked down into what looked like a top-secret basement and entered a jeep cart. They got strapped into seats and Feliciana eagerly bounced as they started rolling with a jolt.

Feliciana assumed that the visuals of the ride were stunning. But she couldn't really tell you for sure, considering the fact that she was cowering behind Germanys shoulder for the entire ride with her eyes tightly shut. After the first low flying that seemed to almost fly into her hair, Feliciana had decided to make a tactical retreat into Germany's shoulder. The picture captured exactly that, but with Germany beside her looking completely unbothered. Smiling, Germany purchased the picture, while Feliciana crossed her arms and huffed slightly.

"Vhat? It's a great picture!"

Feliciana uncrossed her arms and allowed a rebellious smile to creep on her face.

"Yeah I guess it is a pretty good picture…. Come on I think I hear music!"

She walked out of the gift shop, past a group of children attacking each other with dino shaped puppets, and out into the sunlight with Germany right behind her. Sure enough as soon as they walked out of the ride they were greeted with a block party, with mascots wearing dinosaur costumes. A group of children were being led in a dace by some cast member, and even some parents were getting into it. '_Hmm_. _Looks_ _like_ _there's_ _two_ _types_ _of_ _parents_, _the_ _ones_ _that_ _dance_ _with_ _their_ _kids_. 'Feliciana watched a goofy father attempting to moonwalk. '_And_ _the_ _ones_ _that_ _don't_…' She watched a serious looking father refuse to dance with his young daughter, even though she was tugging on him. She watched the little girl for another second, and got a little upset. '_Why won't he dance with her? Oh well someone needs to fix this, and if he won't dance with her I will!" _

With that she entered the dance circle and smiled down at the little girl as she started to dance with her. The little girl smiled up at her and starting dancing with even more energy. Feliciana smiled at her enthusiasm and glanced over at Germany who was standing outside the circle smiling. Rolling her eyes Feliciana went over to where he was standing and dragged him into the circle just as a new song started. Germany looked embarrassed and something else that she had never seen on his face before. Germany was scared.

"Feli….. I can't dance!" He whispered to her as other around them started dancing to the booming beat. Feliciana smiled at him with sympathy.

"Don't worry Lud! This is a group song so all you have to do is follow everyone else ok?' Germany nodded and watched as the other started to dance to the song which was Gangnam style. Even the little girl knew how to dance to this and she was getting down, much to the distaste of her father. Ignoring him Feliciana started to dance with the crowd and Germany, to his credit, at least attempted it. He was pretty bad at it, but there was no way Feliciana was going to tell him that. Germany actually looked like he was enjoying himself as the song ended.

They danced to a couple more songs, with Feliciana and the little girl teaching Germany the dances, who mostly epically failed at the majority of them. Except for some reason, the _wobble_. Germany was amazing at that dance and he completely stole the spotlight. When the song was over he got a round of applause from the onlookers, causing Germany to grin slightly. Considering the fact that this was the fifth song Feliciana was starting to get out of breath, and the father was giving her a death glare. Which she returned before turning towards Germany to talk to him.

"Well that was fun, right Lud?" Feliciana spoke in a tone of "let's get out of here before we get sued" and jerked her head towards the father.

Germany got the message and glanced over to the father, who he promptly scowled at.

"Ja lets go."

After a goodbye to the little girl, who was upset about her new friends leaving, they left the dance circle. The rest of the day was spent riding the few other rides at the park, and watching some more shows. But none of them could compare to the Lion king show earlier that day. They ate dinner and headed back to the hotel just as the sun was setting. Feliciana trudged along to catch the bus, her feet were sorer than they had ever been in her life. Heck even Germany was looking exhausted, and he was a health nut. They got on to the packed bus, forcing Feliciana to have to scoot over to Germany for some space. They sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling over the day's events. Feliciana decided to break the silence.

"Thank you for letting me choose our date Lud.."

Germany stiffened a little as if unsure of what to do, but then he put his arm around Feliciana's shoulder, blushing.

"Your velcome… This has been fun."

Feliciana smiled and rested her head on Germany's shoulder.

"You make it sound like the trip's already over! We still have several more days here!"

Germany smiled as his blush lessened. "Ja, ve do."

The rest of the trip was rode in silence, because they were both too tired to talk anymore. Walking around all day takes its toll on a person, especially if that person is wearing flip flops. '_Note to self, never wear flip flops here EVER again. My feet feel like they're about to fall off.' _ They were dropped off at the resort, and they trudged up to bed, but not before shopping a little at the hotel. When Feliciana made it back to her hotel room she fell asleep hugging that yeti toy, and thinking about the day. She smiled at the bus ride back…


	3. Day three Hollywood studios

Gerita Disney day THREE- Hollywood studios

Feliciana squinted and groaned at the two things attacking her senses. Namely the sunlight from the window, and the insistent beeping of the alarm clock. She quickly turned off the EXTREMLY obnoxious alarm which showed 7:30, and got ready for the day after setting her plushy Yeti aside. Today's park was Hollywood Studios, and this caused Feliciana to stop in her tracks. '_This park has the Tower of Terror in it…. This should be fun.' _With that thought to fuel her on, she got dressed quickly in shorts and another t-shirt, and put her hair up in a ponytail with that one curl that she could never tame sticking out. She slipped on some converse (she had decided to give her poor feet a break) and walked out the door to where Germany was waiting, as usual.

"Hey Lud!" Feliciana waved eagerly. "Ready to go?"

Germany nodded with a slight grin. "Ja, let's go."

They walked down the hall and made small talk as they went. Germany asked her how she slept, and Feliciana told him about her dream which included Germany dressed up as a lion, and for some reason she was a monkey. Feliciana reenactment of her dream had Germany chuckling as they caught the bus to the park. This time Feliciana was able to get a window seat, and she occupied herself with watching the scenery. Unfortunately there was only so long a person could watch palm trees pass by, and they were stuck in traffic. Also the silence was killing her so she decided to chat, but for once in her life she was shy about saying what was on her mind.

"Hey Lud?"

Germany put down his map and turned towards her. "Ja? Vhat is it?"

"Ummm". In truth Feliciana wanted to ask Germany if he liked her, as in loved her. Even though they were on a date, it was still hard to tell what the German was thinking, much less feeling. But Feliciana decided against asking him that, after all it was too silly. It made her sound like a school girl from a really bad romantic comedy, or worse a romantic story. Feliciana decided to ask a different question that was just as dear to her heart.

"Where are we eating for breakfast?"

Germany answered her with a bemused smile, and they chatted about where the food was coming from. Since they had no reservation they would just have to grab food from a booth somewhere. Feliciana punched the air excited about the prospect of food.

"Yes! We can eat pizza for breakfast!"

Germany sighed and put his book down.

"Nein. You can't eat pizza for breakfast, it's not healthy."

They were still "arguing" about the nutritional value of pizza when the bus rolled to a stop outside the parks gates. The conversation sounded something like this…

"But you can't eat it for breakfast Feli, there are no nutrients!"

"Yes I can! Its bread, and bread is healthy!" Germany just sighed at that.

"Ja and enough cheese to give you a heart attack."

Feliciana was about to respond when they both realized that the bus was no longer moving, and people were starting to get out.

"Oh ve are here."

All thoughts of pizza gone Feliciana grabbed Germanys hand and started to pull him out of the bus.

"Come on Lud! We have to get there before the line gets too long for the Tower of Terror!"

Germany grimaced as his arms were almost pulled out of their sockets by Feliciana's surprisingly strong grip. Feliciana loosed her grip considerably and they walked through the gate into what looked like the set of a 1920's film. Everything from the billboards, to the shops screamed "Hollywood's golden days". The sun somehow seemed to shine brighter, as if they were in California. But Feliciana didn't come here to look at sunlight; she came here on a mission. "Get Germany on the Tower of Terror and acquire a picture of said event." With her objective in her mind she kept her hand in Germany's as they dashed through the streets to the looming tower in the distance. They passed through groups of tourists watching street performers and people loitering around shops until they finally reached the gates of the "haunted hotel". Luckily since they got there right after the park opened there was only a five minute wait.

"You ready to go Lud?"

"Ja of course, vhy vouldn't I be?"

"Ohhh no reason, come on!"

With that said they walked into the hotel, or rather a shell of a hotel. It was eerie with coffee stained cups as if they had just been drunken out of, and cobwebs everywhere. The furniture and newspapers were set out like they had been left just a few minutes ago, but everything was covered in a fine layer of dust. The effect was to make the hotel seem incredibly creepy, and AWSOME! Or least in Feliciana mind it was awesome; some of the kids in line looked scared. They waited anxiously in line until they entered a room with the now standard instructional video. Feliciana glanced over at Germany who was looking grim as he watched the video and she gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled and squeezed hers in return. When the video ended they were ushered into an elevator were they dropped their hands to strap in. When she was done she quickly gripped Germanys arm, even though she was excited for this ride the creepy atmosphere was starting to get to her.

"Are you ok Feli?"

Feliciana looked at Germany and tried to hide the slightly scared tone in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine! Don't worry about me; I'm more worried about you!'

Germany only raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed nervously before squeezing his arm tighter as the elevator started to move. The narrator started talking about 'The twilight zone" before they saw ghosts and that's when the floor dropped.

Literally.

It was later said that a Germans and an Italians screams could be heard throughout the state of Florida. As it was inside the ride the screams, combined with the other _victims _screams was deafening. The ride continued to drop and rise quickly making Feliciana EXTREMLY glad that she didn't eat breakfast before this ride. As it was her stomach felt like it was in her throat and her throat was getting horse from screaming so much. However when the ride blessedly stopped, she realized that she was much better off than Germany who looked like he was five seconds away from fainting.

They somehow managed to stumble off of the ride and Feliciana got there pictures while Germany recuperated on a bench outside. The picture captured Feliciana clutching on to Germany and Germany looking like a deer in headlights, only pale and human. When Feliciana went outside she found Germany on the bench looking traumatized.

"Hey Lud! Umm are you ok?'

"Ja I'm fine."

'_Well that was a brave attempt at a lie…. Wait! I know what to do to make him feel better!' _Feliciana dashed over to the coffee stand that was just outside the ride exit and bought two coffees and muffins and brought them back to Germany.

"Here you go Lud!" She presented him with the coffee and muffin which he gratefully took. She sat beside him and started munching on her muffin.

"Well…. It's not pizza, but hey it's still good, right?"

Germany nodded, happy now that he had coffee.

"Ja, ist good, and besides this is a real breakfast…"

Feliciana rolled her eyes, but decided to let that pass. After all she just made him ride the scariest ride in Disney world. But maybe she would get a little "revenge"

"Well that ride was fun wasn't it?"

Germany shrugged.

"Ja it was fine".

He took a long drink of coffee.

"Let's go on it again!"

Germany eyes widened, and he nearly choked on his coffee in his haste to refuse this idea.

"NEIN!" He then buried his head in his hand groaning.

It was all Feliciana could do to contain her laughter at his face, as it was she let a few giggles out.

"I'm just kidding jeez, come on a show is starting soon and you need something relaxing."

Germany nodded relieved, and they walked away from the ride and back on Hollywood's streets or rather boulevard as the signs stated. They got in line behind parents and little girls wearing Belles dress. The show that they were in line for was "Beauty and the beast" and it was the show that Feliciana was the most excited for.

"Hey Lud did you know that Beauty and the beast is my favorite Disney movie?

Germany looked at her slightly surprised.

"Nein I did not, I vould have thought that it was "Pinocchio" or a movie like that."

Feliciana rolled her eyes.

"Just because a movie is set in my country does not mean it's my favorite, is your favorite Snow White?"

At that comment Germany looked down suddenly very interested in the pavement.

"Oh it is your favorite isn't it?"

Feliciana was surprised at this new information, she was sure that his favorite would be "Cars" or something like that.  
>"Vell... Ja, but it's not because it's in my country, it's a classic so how could it not be my favorite?"<p>

'_Well now he sounds normal… Always old fashioned….' _Feliciana just had to smile at the German who was not acting like his usual "manly" self.

"Don't worry Lud, I like that movie too!"

This led to a long conversation where they discussed Disney movies, they both agreed on which ones were the best (mostly), and of course that Pixar is freaking amazing. They were still discussing the movies when the crowd was ushered into the stage area, and they were seated on bleachers.

The show started with a fog machine blowing smoke across the stage, and an announcer telling the story from the beginning of the movie. It was pretty much the same, it explained how the beast got cursed and about the whole "enchanted rose" deal. Feliciana was leaning forward now in anticipation for the dancers to come on, along with the first song. When the narrator finally finished Belle came out on stage, to applause from the crowd, and the beginning cords of "Bonjour" started.

The show was basically an extremely condensed version of the movie, even though it was only a thirty minute show it still had all of the music from the movie. The ballroom scene was stunning and the transformation was even more interesting than in the movie. At the end of the show Germany and Feliciana joined the crowd in a standing ovation, before filing out of the stage to the outside. When they got outside they were almost crushed by the fast walking crowd, so they moved to the side of the street to get their bearings. Feliciana playfully nudged Germany while he looked at the map.

"So where to next "_Master planner Ludwig_?"" Germany ignored her tone and pointed at the map.

"Next is the "_Rocking roller coaster_"…. As Germany read the description for the ride he let out a curse.

"It's another intense ride, are you sure…?" Germany's voice trailed off as he looked at Feliciana's eager face.

"Right, vell let's get this over with."

They turned towards the right and headed down the road to the ride. They breezed through the line once again and were admitted into a room where, surprise, another video awaited them. Feliciana glanced round making sure that there was no cast member around before she leaned in to mutter to Germany.

"What's the deal with all the videos?"

Germany just shrugged and whispered back to her.

"I don't know, but I was thinking the same thing. It's just an American thing I suppose."

Feliciana nodded in agreement before they were ushered out into what looked like an alleyway in Hollywood. Since she was too busy thinking about the vast number of videos in the parks, she forgot to actually watch this one. So she had no clue why they were suddenly in an ally, and a dark depressing one at that. But she decided not to worry about that too much because… THE RIDE WAS RIGHT THERE!

People were being loaded into limousine shaped ride cars, and they were blasted off at an amazing speed. Loud Aerosmith music could be heard each time a limo launched. Well music and screams, of course. It took a few minutes before it was their turn to get into the "limo". When they did Feliciana quickly tightened her ponytail and grabbed the handle bars on her shoulder restraints. Or whatever those things were called. But this wasn't the time to think of the correct name for them, the ride was moving to the launch pad. Aerosmith started playing in their ears at an ear-bleeding volume, and Feliciana looked over at Germany who was also bracing himself.

'You ready Lud?"

"Ja, as I vill ever be."

Needless to say he didn't have long to wait, Aerosmith started counting down and as soon as they screamed one, she recognized the song. It was _dude looks like a lady_, and she would have sung along, except for the fact that all the air in her lungs was no longer there. This was due to the fact that the ride had started and she was now screaming in absolute terror.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Her girly scream was almost masked by Germanys, slightly manlier, scream.

"AHHHHH"

They raced through a Hollywood that was full of bright neon billboards, loops, corkscrews and of course, rock and roll. Just as the soon as the song started it ended its last cord and the ride was over. They filed out of the limo on shaky legs and with white knuckles from hanging on so hard. To say the least…. It was terrifying and yet still awesome.

Germany was now the shade of sour cream, and honestly Feliciana didn't look much better.

"Hey Lud?"

"Ja?"

"How about a relaxing lunch?"

Germany cracked a smile and they started walking out of the rides gift shop that they had somehow found themselves in.

"Ja, that sounds vonderbar."

"Hey…. Ludwig. I'm sorry for dragging you on these rides that make you sick. "

Feliciana couldn't help but feel a little guilt by inadvertently making him sick.

"Nein its fine, don't apologize. Besides now that I'm over the shock that vas….. Fun. "

Feliciana let out a laugh as they walked out of the ride and down the crowded street.

"Haha yeah that was fun! Besides you'll get me back whenever we go to that car show today!"

Even though Feliciana found car stuff to be boring, Germany loved it, so of course they added it into their itinerary.

"Ja, I vill."

This only made her laugh more. He was finally showing humor!

"Haha yeah! Now come on food is calling my name!"

She grabbed his hand and they walked down the street and through people waiting in line for the star wars ride to get to the restaurant.

The restaurant was a 50's themed sci-fi café, which meant that were seated in a 1950's car and were served by carhops. They sat down in the dark and while the waitress went to another table Feliciana took in her soundings. The entire restaurant was dimmed, and the ceiling made it look like there were stars sprayed across it. On the floor there were many other cars all pointing towards a giant screen that was showing black and white ads for old sci-fi films. It really did feel like they were in an old film, and the atmosphere made her feel like getting in a fight with a greaser. Or maybe that was just her…. Now that she was bored with looking at the ceiling she started people watching.

The people there were pretty normal except for she thought she saw one crazy person wearing a leather jacket. He must have been crazy to wear something like that in this heat, as for herself she thought she was about to die in this heat! So whenever the waitress (carhop, whatever) came back, she choose the truly 50's way to beat the a strawberry milkshake and a burger. Germany just got a boring salad.

"Oh that's so boring Lud!"

"Vhy? Vhats Vrong Vith a salad?"

"We're in America! You should try to get into the mood for this place! But don't worry you can have some of my shake!"

Germany just shook his head.

"Nein, im good, but danke anyway."

Feliciana just shrugged.

"Whatever, you health-nut, you."

Germany shrugged and they watched the ads. '_He really is a man of few words… oh well I'll just have to talk enough for the both of us! As usual.' _Which of course Feliciana didn't mind at all.

She made random comments on the black and white ads such as…

"Why didn't they just call the army?"

"Oh wait they did call the army…"

"Wow this army is horrible at handling a crisis…."

"Are they sure that's how science works?"

"Nope defiantly not how science works"

Feliciana glanced over to Germany to judge how much longer she could keep this up without him losing his mind, and to her great surprise he was smirking. _'Huh…. What do you know he agrees…" _Not to mention the fact that the effects were just laughable. In fact when an ad came on for the "_50 foot woman"_ which looked like a woman stepping on toys, she did laugh.

As soon as she started laughing like a crazy person, the waitress came.

"What so funny?" The woman spoke with an extreme southern accent, which just made Feliciana grin as she calmed down enough to talk to the confused lady.

"Oh it nothing, well it's just these ads! The effects are….. Interesting." The waitress smiled at that.

"You can say that there horrible, it doesn't bother me one bit. But yes, they are horrible."

They watched an alien movie ad, and Feliciana couldn't keep her giggles from escaping.

Germany watched the ad and let out a chuckle.

"Ja, the alien look like a puppet."

They all laughed and the waitress set down their food with a 'goodbye" and "enjoy your meal", then she left still chuckling about the ad. Feliciana took a big bite out of her first burger and it did not disappoint, it was absolutely delicious. She truly felt like a 1950's American now, eating a burger and sitting in a car with her "steady boy". Feliciana grinned at the thought of Germany dressed up like a greaser. But she pushed that though aside, and all other thoughts aside so that she could focus on her burger. She did however steal a glance over at Germany in the midst of her milkshake and fries, who was diligently working on his salad.

"Hey Lud?"

"Ja?"

Germany looked over at her and looked confused as she held up her milkshake and started singing quietly.

"My milkshake brings-"

"Nein!"

They soon finished their meals and left the restaurant after loitering just a while, so they could watch the last ad before it went back into a loop.

They walked outside and immediately started blinking in the hot, bright sunlight.

"So where too next?"

Germany, who had anticipated this question, already had the itinerary out and it was decided that they would go to the Star Wars ride.

The rest of the day in the park was passed in a blur of Indiana Jones shows, a car stunt show (Which Germany ended up loving) and now they were walking to the most popular show at Disney, _Fantasmic. _Unfortunately this meant that they would be in line for an hour in order to get good seats.But as fate would have it, it seemed that everyone else had the same idea. They found themselves at the end of a very long, winding line full of kids and exhausted parents.

"Ugh this line is so long!" Feliciana crossed her arms and tried to stand on her tiptoes to see the beginning of the line.

"Ja, it is… I can't even see the beginning of it!"

'_Well if he can't see it then there no use in me torturing my feet.' _ She put her feet back on the ground and huffed. She started to stand on one leg, and hopped from one to the other to relive her sore feet and to get a higher advantage,. But this proved to not work for either problem so she quit it; after all people were giving her weird looks. If Germany couldn't see the line with his considerable height advantage, and she couldn't see it, then maybe together…

"Ludwig let me get up on your back!"

Germanys head snapped around so quickly that Feliciana thought it would snap.

"Vhat!?"

"Oh calm down! I just want to be able to see the beginning of the line!"

In her mind, this was the perfect solution to their problems, and besides her feet really needed a break. So she released her dignity and put on a puppy dog face.

"Please? This way we can see the lines beginning!"

Germany relented, (that face always worked.) and sighed.

"Fine, get on."

"Thank you Lud, I'll be quick!"

"Ja vhatever."

Feliciana climbed onto his back piggy back style, and he stood up with surprising speed. She looked around as promised, but could not see the lines beginning.

Germany craned his neck back to look at her.

"Can you see anything?"

"Hold on I'm looking!"

She peered some more until she finally found it. She debated on telling him about her discovery, but decided to give him a break. After all even though he was a work-out nut, there was only so long a man can hold a full grown woman piggy back style.

"Hey I found the beginning of the line!"

Feliciana heard the family's behind her, who had been watching this whole time, cheer at that.

"It's over there!" Feliciana pointed in the general direction of it.

"Danke Feli, now ve know how long ve vill have to vait."

With that Germany set her down gently and they looked over in the direction that she had pointed in.

"This is going to take a while isn't it?"

"Ja…. Alfred told me that ve vould be fine if ve came here und hour early."

"Well then don't trust him…. Especially when it comes to rides and sense of time."

They ended up waiting for an hour, during that time Feliciana amused herself by talking to Germany, and simultaneously annoying him by humming Disney songs. The kids in the line loved it when she actually sang "_I won't say I'm in love" _in Italian, which she sang just to bug Germany who she thought needed to hear that one. At the end of the song the kids cheered and to her surprise Germany smiled, just a little bit.

'_Huh… I've never seen him smile this much, I guess that Disney has that effect on everyone." _

When she ended the song they realized that the line was _actually_ moving, so they went along with the fast moving crowd and were seated in the splash-zone of the stadium.

The stadium itself was a semicircle of bleachers surrounded a pool of water with a large stage in the middle of the water. The stage had a large rock formation on it, which she assumed was where the main character, Mickey, would appear. Some cast members walked around with carts hosting food, Mickey ears that synched to the show and other things like candy. When a cart came over to them Feliciana hailed it over and bought two of the Mickey ears. Apparently they were called "Glow with the show ears" and they lit up with the music in the show.

"Here you go Lud, aren't these awesome?!" Feliciana held one out for him, which he looked at for a few second before making a motion to take it.

Germany took it in his hands, and after a moment of careful consideration he placed them on his head and crossed his arms.

"Ja… These are…. Nice.´

Feliciana giggled and placed hers on her own head before standing up and posing in front of Germany with a silly air about her.

"So how do I look?"

Germany looked her over and shrugged.

"You look like Minnie mouse."

"Aww thank you!"

Feliciana sat down beside him and grinned in anticipation for the show. It took another thirty minutes of waiting before the announcer came on the intercom and announced the start of the show. Feliciana turned on her ears and told Germany to do the same, which he did.

The show started up slowly, like an orchestra warming up before a grand show. Which she guessed it kind of was. The music started off slowly and the ears gave off a dim glow. Mickey dressed up as the orchestra director ran out on the stage, and the music hit a climax, making the ears in the stands pulse brightly. Mickey ran out on the rock structure and after a wave to the crowd, started directing the water to form water sprouts that synced with the music and made the people sitting in the splash zone get sprinkled with water. When Mickey was done with the water he turned his back on the crowd and started directing the fireworks that were synced perfectly with his motions. Feliciana watched entranced with this spectacular fireworks display. Feliciana leaned over so she could whisper to Germany without disrupting the show.

"Wow even Yao would be proud of these fireworks!"

Germany nodded, not wanting to disrupt the show. But seriously considering the fact that China was the one who invented fireworks, it was hard to impress him. But Feliciana had a feeling that these fireworks might just impress the old nation.

Feliciana stopped talking and just enjoyed the show. She cheered with the crowd whenever a villain was defeated; she gasped when a dragon spewed fire and even waved whenever the princesses came by on boats. At the end of the show she was amazed, and amazingly tired. The show ended with a last few explosions of fireworks and Mickey Mouse's voice over the intercom announcing the end of the show and the closing of the park.

"That was…. Amazing!" Feliciana jumped out of her seat and they joined the crowd in leaving the stadium.

"Ja that was amazing, and your right I think that Yao vould be proud of those firevorks."

"Yeah, we should make him come sometime!'

They both grinned at the thought of that old nation on the _Tower of terror._

"Ja, but he has a Disneyland at his place."

'_Oh yeah… That lucky guy! He has Disneyland Beijing, and we have to go all the way to America to go to a Disney! Well there's always Disneyland Paris…..' _

Feliciana shuddered at the thought and joined the insanely crowded road. In the end it was so crowded that they ended up shopping in the shops just outside the gate for a while, and Feliciana bought a lollipop in a candy shop just so she could stay awake. As they walked out of the store, with her being a very happy woman as she licked her giant sucker, Germany frowned at her choice of pure sugar… This was an ongoing thing with them.

"Feli are you sure about that? It's pure sugar!"

Feliciana shrugged and continued happily licking her candy.

"So? Sugar makes me happy! Maybe if you had more candy then you would smile more often…"

Feliciana playfully shoved him, or attempted to. '_Jeez that man might as well be made of stone._'

Germany looked down and grimaced, as if he was trying to smile.

"I do smile….." He attempted to show this, but continued to grimace.

"Oh don't worry Lud, I know you smile! In fact you've been smiling all day!"

Germany looked slightly surprised at this new bit of information, so apparently he had been smiling on reflex. That was nice to know that he hadn't been faking it, not that she suspected that. Who wouldn't smile at Disney?

With that settled they caught the bus to the Downtown Disney district, where they had plans for a dinner at an Irish pub. They got off of the bus and walked down the brightly lit road towards the pub. As they passed other shoppers and bright shops Feliciana made notes of what shops she wanted to visit after dinner. She tried to find a shop that would interest Germany, but unless there was a football store hiding somewhere there was nothing.

'_Well at least he's a good sport about shopping in the girly shops with me. At least the pub has beer so he'll be happy, and maybe more blackmail for me if he gets drunk! The last time was hilarious, I still can't believe that he can sing that high!'_

She was shaken out of the memory as they found the restaurant they were looking for and Germany held the door open for her. As she let out a "Grazzie" they walked straight into organized chaos. The pub was dim and filled with the sounds of people eating, Irish music and dancers on a stage doing a jig in the middle of the restaurant. Feliciana got rid of her sucker stick and they hung by the door unsure of where to go in this crowd when a waitress walked over and asked them their names for the reservation. Once she got that information they were seated at a booth that was just far away from the loud people, but still allowed them to see the dancers. In other words, it was the perfect seat. They sat down across from each other, and the waitress gave them menus to order drinks. As they looked at the menu Germany started to frown just a bit.

"Um excuse me; do you have any German beers?"

The waitress looked just a little annoyed as she answered.

"No sir, we don't have any German beers, just Irish. "

"Vell danke anyvay, I'll have vater please."

Feliciana frowned on the inside. _'Well there goes my blackmail… Oh well I would hate to get arrested in Disney for disturbing the peace. But I was really looking forward to him singing "don't stop believing" again!' _

"Yes sir, and for you ma'am?"

Feliciana scanned through the menu until she found what she was looking for.

"I'll take strawberry lemonade please!"

Feliciana smiled at the waitress who was giving her a slightly weird look.

"Umm do you want the souvenir cup with it?"

Having no idea what that was, Feliciana naturally accepted her offer. The music died down and Germany started shifting in his eat, as if he was nervous.

"Feliciana I….."

Just as he was about to talk Germany was cut off by the sound of another Irish jig starting, this one even louder than the last. The crowd started clapping along with the lively music, making any conversation impossible now. But Feliciana still gave it a shot, he looked like he wanted to say something important and Feliciana had a feeling that she knew what it was.

"Yes Ludwig?"

Germany leaned over the table, not hearing her over the dull roar of the crowd.

"Vhat?"

"I said YES LUD?"

Germany cupped his ear and Feliciana gave up on this hopeless conversation and decided to wait for the song to end instead. Germany noticed her giving him an "I'll tell you later" face, which he luckily understood and they watched the dancers, who despite being extremely loud, were phenomenal at dancing. When the song ended, another interruption came.

'_Seriously this is getting ridiculous…' _

This new interruption came in the form of their drinks. Germany's water came in a regular cup, and as for Feliciana's cup….. Well…. She now knew why the waitress gave her a strange look. Her _plastic _cup came in a bright pink color, and had a glowing Tinkerbell attached to a bendy straw. This was a drink obviously meant for kids. Feliciana stared at the cup in silence for a minute before she let the giggles trickle out of her. When she composed herself she looked over at Germany who was smirking.

"Well now I know what the souvenir cup is, huh?"

"Ja, you should have just asked vhat it vas.."

"Nah it's more exciting to not know what you're getting, besides I kind of like it!"

Germany smiled at her.  
>"Vell it does suit you."<p>

"Exactly! And besides it's pink, and bright like me!"

"Your pink?"

"Oh…." Feliciana laughed when she realized what she just said.

'_I think the sugar's starting to affect me…'_  
>" Haha no, but I am bright!"<p>

Germany nodded in agreement and Feliciana started happily drinking her lemonade. The music ended with a final stomp of the feet from the dancers, and they exited the stage leaving the restaurant eerily quiet. An awkward moment passed with neither of them talking until finally it was Feliciana who broke the silence.

"So Lud what were you going to say?"

Germany looked startled and rushed his words.

"Oh it vas nothing!"

'_Why is he being so shy all of a sudden? Unless he was going to tell me something like he loved me. But that's not like him; it's too mushy for him to "confess his love", he was portably just going to say something about not wanting to shop or something like that. Right?' _Feliciana shrugged off these mushy love thoughts and decided to gush about the day instead.

"Oh ok then. Wasn't _Fantasmic _amazing?"

Germany looked relieved at this where this conversation was going or rather where it was not going.

"Ja it vas vunderbar. You do realize that you're still vearing your ears right Feli?"

Feliciana quickly grabbed above her head, and sure enough the ears were still there, making her feel like a kid for wearing them and drinking out of a bendy straw. She hastily took them off and stuffed them in her bag, blushing from the embarrassment.

"Thanks for telling me…"

'Your Velcome. How your German lessons coming?"

'_Oh crap I forgot about that…' _Whenever Germany formed the Axis with her and Japan he decided that they should learn each other languages. Whereas Germany quickly mastered Italian, the same could not be said for Feliciana with German. Although strangely enough Japanese was easy enough for her to learn. The German verbs were proving to be elusive in her memory or at least confusing and pronouncing the words was hopeless.

"Oh it's going great! Ja! "

Germany cocked an eyebrow at her obvious lie.

"You haven't been studying at all, have you?'

Feliciana sighed. "Nein?"

Now it was Germanys turn to sigh.

'"Oh vell, at least you have learned Japanese."

"Yeah!... Doitsu."

Feliciana smirked. Japans name for "Germany" bugged him for some reason.

"Good…. Italia."

'_Touché Germany, touché.' _

Just when Feliciana was about to get into a name war with Germany, the waitress arrived to get their food orders. Feliciana got into the spirit of the pub and ordered Fish and chips, and Germany for once did not order a salad (miracles do happen), but got a steak instead. When the waitress left they chatted about the day, and Feliciana reenacted all of Germanys faces on the rides. Which left Germany looking peeved.

"Oh come on Lud, you _know _that you face looked like this!"

"Nein! It did not!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. But not to fear, there are no more falling rides in any of the parks! And we're going to Epcot tomorrow!"

Germany perked up at that statement.

"Ja, there vill be some real beer!"

"And don't forget about pizza!"

The mere mention of food made her stomach grumble with a loud roar. As if summoned by her stomachs monstrous roar the waitress appeared with their food.

'_Maybe I should make my stomach growl more often…' _

The waitress gave them their meals and left with a sharp turn around. Apparently she was still annoyed by Germany's beer comments.

They ate their meals without talking, because it was just too good to stop eating long enough to talk. They finished and left the restaurant, but not before Germany could buy a beer mug and a soccer jersey. They walked out of the pub and into the road where the sun was setting, and stars were just starting to peek out. They admired the pink and orange Floridian sunset for a few minutes before walking down the road to the _World of Disney_ store, the largest store there.

But no one told Feliciana about the spitting Stitch…

~Flashback~

Inside the store they found matching Epcot Mickey and Minnie shirts. Hers had a Germany Mickey, and Germany's was an Italian Minnie. Germany of course wasn't thrilled about wearing a Minnie Mouse t-shirt.

"It's not right for a man to vear a Minnie mouse shirt."

"Oh come on that's silly! They're adorable! And besides I'm you Italian girlfriend, and you're my German boyfriend, this way we can be matching!"

After much convincing and the mention of "would you rather say that you have a German boyfriend" Germany relented and Feliciana paid for the shirts.

"Oh it could have been worse; at least it's not pink!"

"Ja, that's good at least, and they at least match. I vill vear mine if you vear yours."

"Oh course! Why would I leave you hanging?"

"Danke."

Feliciana nodded and as they left the store that's when IT happened.

~Flashback end~

They left the store with their bags when the Stitch statue on top of the building decided to pick her as his next victim. One minute she was walking and the next she was stopped dead in her tracts by a shower of Stich spit dead in the middle of her face. Feliciana stood stunned, and didnt speak, which made Germany nervous.

"Are you ok Feli?"

Feliciana shook her now wet hair, and wiped her face off before giving him a grin.

"Yeah I'm fine! It just stunned me, that's all."

Germany nodded and gave her some napkins from his pocket.

"That's good."

Feliciana gratefully took the napkins, even though she was confused as to why he had them in the first place, but hey she wasn't complaining. In fact she started giggling about this whole water thing, which made Germany slightly concerned.

"Vhy are you laughing?"

"Oh it's nothing. Well it's just that it was about time for me to a have bad break! You know other than the children's cup thing, but that doesn't count. But so far it's been you with all the bad luck, so it was about time for me to get a share of it. Besides that was refreshing, now come on I saw a candy shop further down!"

Feliciana finished wiping off her face and threw the napkin in a trashcan as they started walking towards the candy shop where Germany bought her a candy apple.

'_I guess this is to make up for the water accident back there. But he really doesn't need too… I know I'll just buy him something!' _

Feliciana went back into the store and bought Germany a candy apple, which he accepted and they started walking towards the bus station munching on their matching apples. (Germany ended up saving half of his for later, but Feliciana ate all of hers.)

The bus ride back was uneventful and quiet because of the exhausted travelers. Well the other travelers were tired; Feliciana was full of energy, probably because of her high sugar intake that day. They got to the hotel and immediately went to their rooms where they paused outside their doors to say good night.

"Thank you so much for this Lud, this was fun!"

"Ja, Danke for coming vith me. Guten naucht. "

Germany paused for a moment before turning around and going into his room. Feliciana followed his example and went into her room where she watched TV for a few minutes before quickly becoming bored and going back outside where she knocked on Germany's door. Germany opened the door looking slightly confused as he stood there in his pajamas.

"Ja? Vhat is it?"

"Hey you know we haven't even tried out the pool here! We should go swimming!"

Feliciana started bouncing like a hyper little kid, on her feet.

Germany looked shocked and quickly looked at his watch before smoothing back his hair and steeling himself against his hyper girlfriend.

"But it's 11:00, you need to go get some rest"

"Aww but it would be cool to swim at night!"

"Nein, ve can go in the morning before ve leave for Epcot vhen it's not too late at night."

Feliciana smiled and jumped.

"Yes! Now I can wear my new swimsuit!"

Germany blushed and quickly retreated into his room after a very hasty "good night".

'_Maybe I should have told him that it's a one piece…Oh well.' _

Feliciana shrugged and went back into her room to watch some TV and maybe jump on the bed… Just to get rid of the sugar rush.

'_Yeah this is why I'm jumping.'_

Feliciana finished jumping by flopping down on her bed before quickly falling asleep.


End file.
